


Careless

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Swears, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Remorse, Roy POV, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Mustang laments over a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Ok, this has been churning in my mind for a while. Careless Whispers by Seether gave shape to this. I have a couple other ones stuck in my head, that may appear. Practice, practice, and more practice for me. I have no one editing my work, so be gentle. I appreciate any constructive criticism or positivity. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any shape or form. And I have no rights to Careless Whisper by George Michaels or Seether.

Mustang propped up his head with his hand setting his elbow to rest on his desk. He looked upon his office with his trademark bored expression, twirling his pen loosely between his fingers. It was just another day at the office. But, for the life of him, he couldn’t get his brain to cooperate.

He kept thinking about that night. The night everything changed… just what in the hell was he thinking? He could blame the drinking or a thousand other things. The simple fact was he just wanted to touch the sun.

The night, everyone, had celebrated the return of Al and the downfall of the father. The drinks had flowed, music thrummed, conversation surged and everyone was just happy for Al, for Ed, for Ametris.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

 

Roy grabbed Ed’s hand leading him to the floor. Dark eyes drinking in the sun before him. He wrapped his arms around him and started to sway. He could feel the beat thrumming through him. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was his heart.

 

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand_

_and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And all of the sad goodbyes_

 

 

Somehow, the dancing turned into something…. more primal. Mouths collided, hot, moist, teeth capturing, tongue tasting... So sweet, he could become drunk off it.

Stumbling into a discard room, clothes torn and thrown around. Hands exploring, hot mouth on his neck, his chest, downward. Whining, whimpering, moans, his…Edwards.…he didn’t know. But, he didn’t want to stop.

Limbs twisted, legs wrapping around him, hands in his hair. He couldn’t help the moan as he backed the younger man against the wall. He grabbed a fistful of the glorious golden locks and tug. He heard the whimper and couldn’t help the thrusting of his hips.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

 

Mustang groaned inwardly and made a conscious effort not to smack himself. He gave a cautiously look to Hawkeye who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Yes, work. He put the pen to paper and scrawled his name, not really reading it.

He should have told him to wait. That no, it wouldn’t matter. That he wasn’t a notch. But, that would mean admitting…

That he wanted more.

_I'm never going to dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given_  
  


 

And he can’t.

 

So, much on the line.

Edward had looked at him afterwards, like an insect, and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just fucking, Mustang, a release nothing more, not gonna fuck up your dreams,” and with that walked away.

_So I'm never going to dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Oh_

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

 

 

‘I’m an idiot’, was all he could think. Because, he had let him walk out thinking that he was a notch. He had been careless.

 

Edward is the blazing sun, and he was flying dangerously close to burning.

 

He just knew that he was never going to dance again…

 

Not like the way he did with him….

 

He should never had…

 

He flew too close to the sun.

 

 


End file.
